


Risky

by Anyjen



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, M/M, No plot whatsoever, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyjen/pseuds/Anyjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas knew it was risky to head for that part of the town in look for complanionship, but it had been a long time since he had last been fucked, and he felt it was worth the risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risky

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Downton Abbey kink meme, original prompt here: http://dakinkmeme.livejournal.com/673.html?thread=153761#t153761
> 
> Prompt asked for a Thomas enthusiastically getting fucked after a long period of withdrawal, and I was happy to oblige.
> 
> Unbetaed, so if any kind soul would like to take a look at the grammar and vocabulary of this shameless bit of smut, I'd appreciate it.

* * *

 

It was risky, perhaps riskier than it was worth.

It had been a long time since Thomas had last visited this area of town, enough that the clubs he’d known had been closed for years, scared off after one too many raids. No matter. New ones were bound to have popped up in their place; they always did.

But Thomas didn’t have a long time to find one of those new places. He was on his half day in London, half-blessing, half-cursing the fact that the entire family and staff had come for Lady Rose’s Season. Half-blessing because there were a lot more options for men like him in London than in Ripon, and half-cursing because it would be much harder to sneak in silently after hours when they were packed so tightly together they had him sharing a room with ruddy _Molesley_ , of all people.

He’d been lucky, though. He’d been able to spot a flamboyant young man entering a cinema, and his clothes and his demeanor hadn’t made it necessary to use his imagination as to what the lad intended to do with his evening after that.

While Thomas wasn’t interested in men that were quite as effeminate as that one (the lad had even been wearing _women’s perfume_ ), and he wouldn’t have risked the attention even if he had been, following him and purchasing a slightly-overpriced ticket provided entrance to a place that hopefully would turn out to contain more satisfactory men.

And it did. It only took five minutes of standing awkwardly at the back of a room where they were showing a truly outstandingly boring motion picture to spot a man more to Thomas’s liking.

A plain sort of guy, not very handsome but not ugly either, a bit shorter than Thomas, with a few wrinkles around the mouth and the eyes but with a full head of hair and no missing limbs. That was always a plus after the war. Cheap clothes but in a decent state of repair, shoes that had been recently polished, and a look in his eye like he wanted to eat Thomas whole.

It was the work of a minute to escape the cinema to look for a more private place, and a convenient dark alley a couple of blocks away soon provided them that.

They had to be quick, and quiet as church mice if they didn’t want to attract the wrong kind of attention, but Thomas knew exactly what he wanted, risky as it was, and the man certainly didn’t need much persuasion to agree to give it to him.

The place stank of cat piss and garbage, and the brick wall Thomas was holding his weight against was blackened by decades of soot and grime. Thomas hoped his hands wouldn’t get too scratched up and filthy, but couldn’t muster much care when the man was busy positioning himself between his open legs, trousers round the knees.

The man pushed inside in one slow, sustained, unrelenting motion and Thomas hissed at the intrusion. The man was _big_. That didn’t stop Thomas from driving back enthusiastically against him when the man bottomed out and started thrusting, splitting him wide open against the wall, grunting deeply in his ear with each motion.

Thomas didn’t even know the man’s name. Safer that way. Worked with his hands, judging by how thick his calluses were, but he didn’t smell bad. The alley smelled far worse than him. He’d obviously made an effort to get cleaned up before trying his luck. Thomas appreciated that in a man. Besides, Thomas was rather enjoying how rough the man’s hands felt on his hips, how hard his fingers were pressing. Maybe there was something to be said for going with the working class, for a change.

Nevertheless, it had been a while, and though Thomas had made an effort to stretch himself and lubricate before going out, it still burned. The man had turned to be a bit better endowed than expected, his erection thick and solid and unforgiving as it fucked into him hard and fast and rough.

Thomas _loved_ it. So much so that he had to bring his left hand to his mouth to bite the glove there, to keep in the noises that were desperately trying to escape his lips.

It had been _way_ too long.

It couldn’t have been more than a couple of minutes, but Thomas already felt himself tightening up, riding a wave of pleasure so high he knew it wouldn’t take him much to climax… the man really _was_ deliciously big, rubbing in all the right places inside him with almost every thrust.

Apparently sensing how close Thomas was, the man released one of his hips to reach around him and take him in hand.

Thomas was leaking so badly by that point that the calluses on the man’s hand, instead of being painful, provided once slippery that little bit of extra stimulation that meant that Thomas was crying out against his own hand and spilling on the filthy alley wall after only a dozen or so quick jerks.

The man grunted in what could only be described as sheer animalistic pride at that and intensified his attack on Thomas’s arse, his rhythm speeding up and then stuttering and finally stilling with a low, dirty moan only a handful of thrusts later.

He stayed, a warm weight draped over Thomas’s back, for a couple of moments as they both caught their breath.

Soon, though, the man pulled out, causing a slight wince in Thomas (even softening up, the man’s girth was impressive), politely put both their clothes to rights, and left before Thomas had even turned back around.

He did so when he couldn’t hear the man’s footsteps anymore, and exited the alley as nonchalantly as he could, considering he’d just been fucked deliciously hard only moments before and that had to affect his gait some.

He leaned against a wall a block or so from the alley and lit a cigarette, inspecting critically his glove for signs of bite marks in the light of a nearby street lamp. The leather looked dented here and there, but nothing that he wouldn’t be able to blame on normal household chores if asked.

Thomas smiled to himself, and took a moment to savour the smoke in his lungs and the ache in his backside before taking off back to the London house. It was even early enough that he wouldn’t need to sneak in, even if he stopped for a pint and a pie on the way back.

It may have been risky, he thought with another self-satisfied smile, but well worth it.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm in the process of writing a continuation of this, which is going to be Thomas/Jimmy, if anyone's interested. :)


End file.
